Two Shepards Are Better Then One
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: Sarah Shepard and Lili Shepard bring chaos to the galaxy.


**A/N – So this is about my Lili Shepard and my friend's, Rah, Sarah Shepard. During the FemShep chat RP Lili and Sarah became good friends. So, here they are, meeting up and kicking ass together. Little things from the RP will be mentioned, various other Sheps and stuff. As an example, in this chapter, a ranch in Montana is mentioned, motorcycle racing, a hot spring and a secret promise Lili made. Now, squaddies will be mentioned but, with there being two Shepards, that may get a bit hard. See, I know there are many differences in Lili's playthrough of the Mass effect games, and Sarah's playthrough. for example, romances, feelings and the fact Sarah saved Kaidan on Virmire but Lili saved Ashley. I will try to find a way through this, however, that ma be a bit hard at times. Either way, I'll do my best to stay true to the things for each Shep, and to the personalities of Sarah and Lili, and hopefully, they stay quite in character.**

**So, saying that, read, review and enjoy. Many chapters of badassness, awesomeness and cookie loving will come. Oh yes...**

-x-x-x-

Sarah Shepard was in her cabin, datapads scattered all around her. She flipped through them and tossed each one aside when she was done with them. She suddenly sat up with a grunt.

"Why am I doing this? It's Miranda's job." she got to her feet and tapped a number into her omni-tool. In seconds her ship display was a screen and on it a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared. "Long time no see, commander." Sarah greeted, grinning. "So Lili, what's up?"

"Gah, Sarah. It's nice to hear from you." Lili responded. "Though you have strange timing. I was...busy. But, you have my attention now." there was a thud and a muffled 'sorry' in the background. Lili glanced away with a sigh but Sarah just giggled to herself. "One sec." Lili disappeared from view but Sarah could still hear her voice.

"You fell off the bed? I...really? A bed that big, I'm sure one turian wouldn't fall so easily. I'm not trying to sound mean, because I save my temper for people I'm pissed off at, all I mean is that I don't see how you fell. And while I'm taking a call not less." Lili said.

"I'm so sorry for accidentally falling off a bed. It's dark in here and I'm tired. I blame you." Garrus replied.

"I...never mind. I will talk to you more after I finish my call." Lili sighed then reappeared on the screen. "Sorry for that." Saraha was still giggling when she responded.

"Trouble with your turian, Lili?" she arched an eye brow before her laughter got the best of her. "I can't help but to laugh, I...just seriously, it's funny."

"Anyhow, what did you need?" Lili managed with a slight irritated sigh. "I'm sure you didn't call just to laugh at me."

"Was doing something Miranda should be, was bored out of my mind and so I called you. Sorry about interrupting, by the way." Sarah paused. "Now, to my point, how about we meet up somewhere? Figuring that after the shit that happened with Kenson and everything, we could both use a break."

"Right...Kenson..." Lili's expression saddened. "Sorry, that...I don't want to know what each of us will face with this up coming shit storm of a trial. And I really don't want to think what this will do with the current relationships and friendships each of us has built since Saren."

"Don't I know it." Sarah agreed with a nod. "Talk about doomed. I feel sorry for these politicians though. I mean, really, who wants to deal with the commander Shepard? Or her crew? Crazy biotics, pure bred krogan, assassins, justicars, engineers, snipers, mercs, it won't be pretty."

"True. And I'd hate to see what would happen to the poor guy who tried to hurt one of us. Jack would bioticly toss him in the air, Grunt would pin him to the wall, Thane would snap their neck so they couldn't move but were still alive then Garrus would beat their head to a pulp." Lili laughed.

"A bloody pulp at that." Sarah told her. "Our crew. They're crazy, but they're ours."

"Yes, that's true. I don''t know what I'd do without them. Like family now for me. Zaeed being that crazy uncle I never knew, Kasumi and Liara and Tali being the sisters I never had, Samara being like a very strict mother." Lili admitted.

"Oh and then Jack would be that crazy girl people shit their pants when they saw her, Miranda would be like that vain girl from across the street, Grunt would be that boy who lived next door and always wanted to prove himself to us." Sarah added. Lili laughed with a grin. "But yeah, I agree with you. Now, I'm thinking we should meet up. So, where?"

"Omega. It's got only one rule, lots of drinks, we can dance and if we want, go hunt down some sons of bitches to kill. How about it?" Lili suggested. Sarah gave a nod.

"See ya there then. In say...two hours?" the two women nodded before the line cut. "Joker. Omega. Now." Sarah commanded, smiling.

-x-x-x-

The light on Omega was dim and it smelled like shit, but it always did, Lili was used to it too. She had been to the station many times, so many in fact, she had lost count. She looked at her drink, the blue liquor ripples at the loud music that filled the air. She took a sip and sighed. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. In front of her, a woman with red hair and green eyes that made her think of her old friends from Mindoir. They both grinned at one another.

"Sarah," she greeted as they exchanged a hug. The two had met at an event that had been arranged by Miranda, as well as a few others. Multiple commanders, a fun event. She remembered all the others who had been there, and remembered the fights she had gotten in with Kallen and how much she had loved Maddy's ranch, as well as her cooking, when they had gone, then beating Damara in a race on motorcycles. Hell, what she would give to see them all once more, it had been fun. Even though she was embarrassed by the fact she owed Jennifer something, and that when she was drunk, she had shown Jolene a hot spring she knew about. Then the dinner on Bekenstien and the trip to the beach. Not to mention the horrid time Velina had gotten sick. Though, she had fun when helping Maddy rescue her brother witha few others, Mac had been such fun, and Mariana had been quite the parter in a fight. It was strange, it all had been, but fun.

"Lili, good to see you face to face again." Sarah replied, signaling for a drink. She turned to the bartender and added "And hold the poison this time."

"Ah the joys of mass relay travel, eh? Makes it fast to get here. Other wise we'd always have to talk over those damned screens." she paused. "Anyhow, I'm glad we could meet up. Seems like only thing I'm aloud to do on the Normandy is be in my cabin or talk with the crew. Miranda makes it impossible to do anything else when she's all 'Commander, stop messing around and be the leader we need you to be. The reapers won't wait around while you and officer Vakarian fool around and you stuff your face with cookies.' and it really annoys me."

"Same. I'd rather eat cookies then fight a war." Sarah agreed with a nod.

"And Joker says Garrus has a stick up his ass, more like Miranda does. No, Miranda has a pole up her perfect little ass." they both laughed before Lili continued. "Hey, there was this Batarian who was glaring at me. Guess he found out about Bahak. And to me, it looked like he had a whole group of slavers, armor was clearly marked. Wanna kick some slaver ass? I mean, it's about time we rid the galaxy of more of those bastards before they raid another colony."

"You had me at kicking slavers' asses." Sarah told her, gulping down her drink. "You know, I just happen to have a weapon on me too. We may be in casuals instead of armor, but I'd say we can still take them on." she grinned. "Between my tech and your biotics, plus both of our weapon skills, think we stand one hell of a chance."

"Then it's settled. Let's go kick some ass."

-x-x-x-

"This is the way to do it!" Sarah said, using a sniper she had picked up from one of the slavers she had killed moments ago. "Infiltrators and vanguards are the only ones who do it right!"

"Hell yes! Stealth and brute force. The best of both worlds!" Lili agreed, charging with a make shift shotgun she had picked up. "Sarah, on your left about three meters!" Sarah spun around and shot the slaver right between the eyes.

"Thanks for the warning! And Lili, two and a half meters right, batarian with a shotgun." Sarah warned. Lili shifted on her feet and threw a shockwave fallowed by a charge. "Impressive move."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet!" Lili told her, spinning and two katanas appeared in her hands, the shotgun resting on the small of her back. Instantly, biotics swirled around the swords and Lili smirked. Across from her was a group of five, or so, slavers. She twisted and used reave on one then sent a shockwave knocking the over as if she were bowling. Finally she charged, the katanas cut right through the slavers and blood exploded around her.

"Now that was awesome!" Sarah called from where she was. "Now watch how an infiltrator does it!" one second she was there, the next, she was gone. Sarah moved to where she had the best aim for the group of batarians behind cover. She aimed carefully with her sniper and took out two right away. Next, she sent out and incinerate that took out the next two. Only two were left, cowering in cover. Sarah smirked as she shifted and shot one, leaving the last. She clicked in another thermal clip into her sniper. She quickly aimed again and then, with a bang, hit the last one right between the eyes. The batarian's head exploded and the blood showered everywhere.

The fight was over and the two women were left standing on the battle field, tired and blood covered, but not injured themselves. Like it was not their blood, but the blood of their enemies. Even without their upgraded armor and weapons, they both had come out of the fight unharmed, but the cybernetics had helped just a bit.

"If we fought side by side everyday, the Reapers would be shaking in their synthetic skins just at the thought." Sarah remarked. Lili sheathed her swords and nodded.

"Oh quite. As they did, we'd be relaxing and just enjoying ourselves." Lili agreed. "So, how about we head back to the ships, make way for the Citadel and bring havoc and chaos there?"

"Sounds like a plan, as long as we get cookies." Sarah told her. "And we both dance after getting drunk and possibly blowing off Udina's head."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I've been waiting for an excuse to kill that son of a bitch anyway." Lili said, giving another curt nod as they headed for the docking bay.


End file.
